


Home Alone

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: From the corner of her eye Natsu could have sworn she saw a shadow running down the hall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, peeps!
> 
> Back we are with adorable non humans, hope y'all like it

When their car parked outside the house, Natsu couldn’t say she liked the place very much. It was dark and sort of gloomy, and it needed a bit of caring. Shouyou seemed really excited about it though, and even she had to admit coming to live in a place where they were not gonna be the minority was awesome. She left the car and grabbed her bag from the pack, before shouting over her shoulder to her brother that she was gonna check inside. 

“The eletricity is not running yet, so be careful okay?”

She turned to him and let small flames emerge from her fingers.

“Please Shouyou, I’m my own flashlight.”

She turned on her heels and opened the front door. 

The house was quiet, there was some lowlight entering through the windows and her faint glimmer made the whole place with it’s boxes and bare furniture look creepy. Natsu left the bag fall on the ground and stretched herself. She wanted to check upstairs to get a good idea of what her room was gonna be like. She climbed up the stairs to the corridor.

And she heard footsteps running as soon as she got there. From the corner of her eye Natsu could have sworn she saw a shadow running down the hall. 

The teenager gasped, feeling her whole body tense up.

“Is someone there?” She asked, concentrating so her flames would light more of the hallway. There was nothing there, or rather nothing she could see. Which didn’t exactly make her more comfortable. 

Natsu was brave though, she was very, very brave. So she stalked down the hall, chin up and face stoic, she could deal with anything. As she went down the hall a trap door suddenly opened over her head though, and the girl jumped back with a shriek. 

Soon she looked up into it anyway, but even with her fiery hair it was still so dark upstairs. Natsu felt like a stupid person in a horror movie, but nevertheless she climbed up the stairs. If there was something in their house, she had to know. 

The attic was mostly empty, the previous owners having probably cleared it before moving. She just stood there for a moment, trying to be the bravest version of herself she could be, and with a deep breath Natsu asked again to the shadows.

“Is someone here?”

Her voice felt so pathetically weak in the deep silence of the room. With no answer and no idea of what to expect she stepped slowly to the middle of room. And in one of the corners she finally saw movement. Natsu got closer, trying to be as silent as possible, her curiosity overpowering. There wasn’t a lot she could do if things went south other than calling for her brother, who she hoped had at least made it into the house by now, but to be honest she wasn't really feeling threatened by whatever was in the shadows. 

As she approached the dark shape she saw grew smaller and smaller, seemingly no bigger than a cat, and her hair provided just enough light to make it out clearly at last.

It was the most adorable blob she had seen in her whole life.

It didn’t seem to have fur or anything like it, was maybe some sort of jelly? Whatever it was, it had such adorable eyes staring at Natsu that she couldn't help but coo at the tiny being. Natsu smiled and extended her hand towards it, and the small blob - that was the only way she could think of it - scooted closer before somehow speaking (with a voice that didn’t quite suit it).

“Aren't you scared?” 

“Why would I be, you are so adorable.” She smiled, picking them up and facing no protest for it. "And you speak! Do you have a name?” 

The blob just stared at her for a moment. 

“Tobio?” 

“That's a very cute name! I’m Hinata Natsu. Do you live here, Tobio?”

“Yes.” The blob was incredibly serious, for a blob that is. She could swear they would be frowning if they had a face to do so. It was fascinating really, and Natsu found herself almost in trance. She had never seen someone quite like Tobio, she couldn’t help but wonder what they were after all. 

“Why didn’t anyone warn me and Shouyou about it?”

The blob averted their eyes before grumpily replying.

“People usually don't care or even know I’m here.”

Natsu didn’t even think twice before securing the blob on her arms and running back down, calling for Shouyou. Her brother was at the kitchen and for a moment he seemed seriously concerned, holding her shoulders and looking around.

“Natsu, what’s the problem?” 

“We have a roommate!” She exclaimed, raising the tiny little blob to her brother’s eye level, and well, Shouyou’s reaction was exactly what she was expecting.

“What the ever loving fuck?” 

-

Shouyou was sitting in his car, still reeling from this completely bonkers turn of events. There was someone already living in the house he had bought for himself and his sister. He wasn’t mad at anyone, perhaps just at the people who used to live here and had apparently just left this adorable blob there, locked alone inside an empty house for who knows how long. It was such an infuriating situation. He took a deep breath to calm himself though, as now he was driving to talk to Daichi, the fae in charge of the town and who had promised to help him in anything that he might need. It seemed that it was time to ask for such a favor. 

“You're a terrible driver.” The blob stated from their spot on the backseat. 

Shouyou glared at them.

“Well, I’m the only driver you get.”

The blob tsked before scooting a bit towards the window of the car, watching the movement and the town. It occurred to Shouyou that Tobio had maybe never been outside of the house, that they probably had never seen the town, so perhaps he slowed down a bit to give them a better view (not that anyone else was there to call him out on it). He turned to the empty road for a while before trying to make small talk again.

“So, are you always, like, a blob?” 

There was an awkward pause before he felt an actual hand on his shoulder, and Shouyou did the only reasonable shit you could do in a situation like this. He screamed and turned to face a young - naked - person sitting where Tobio used to be. 

“What the fuck?”

“I’m not always a _blob_.”

“Dude, you can’t just show up naked in my car.” 

“You asked about it.”

Shouyou ignored the prissy tone, instead grabbing one of his backpacks and handing it to the other. 

“Put some clothes on. We're getting to Sawamura’s place.”

Shouyou bit his lip a bit, the awkwardness heating up his cheeks, but at least now he knew whatever Tobio was they could shapeshift. He did study non human culture and all, but one could never know everything there was in the world. He parked outside of the house and stepped out of the car, for a moment cringing about how late it was, but there really wasn’t a lot he could do besides talking to the other. Shouyou didn’t wanna solve this all by himself, not when it came to other people's lives. 

Tobio looked funny wearing his clothes, the not-currently-blob far too tall for the elemental’s clothes. Shouyou hid his smile as he knocked a couple times on the door, soon to be greeted by Daichi wearing only his underwear and some fluffy robe.

“What is your reason for knocking on my door this late?”

Shouyou dramatically pointed at the young person standing by his side.

“I found someone lost in my place.” 

“I wasn't _lost_ , I lived there!” 

“Well, no one told me that the house I was buying came with a grumpy whatever you are. What _are_ you anyway?”

Tobio looked down blushing furiously, and obviously seeming annoyed. There was a reply, but Shouyou couldn’t quite hear it(and he wasn't even trying to be an ass this time).

“What was that?"

“I _said_ I don’t know what I am." Tobio snapped at the elemental’s face before turning back ahead and crossing arms over their chest. 

Daichi sighed deeply before taking a step back to let them in. Shouyou let the other go in first, because if was more or less his fault they were pissed off and he felt a bit shitty for it. That probably meant Tobio had never seen anyone like themself, which was bound to be so fucking lonely. 

They walked into the living room, Hinata watching on the corner of his eye as Daichi went to the kitchen and talked to Asahi - he had to resist his gossiping urges and focus on just sitting down on the couch with Tobio next to him. Awkward much.

Eventually though the Fae sat on an armchair next to them, sighing deeply once more.

“Right, you are saying you've been staying there for how many years?”

“Since I remember.” Tobio was visibly uncomfortable, scratching their arms. 

“Why didn’t anybody mention you before? People have lived there.”

Tobio posture turned even more closed off somehow, eyes downcast and frown firm on their face.

“They disliked me, they were scared so I needed to stay in the shadows. I tried human form, they didn’t like it.”

There was a long stretch of silence, and Shouyou stared at Daichi. Tobio had been in that house since forever and probably hadn’t interacted with many people before Natsu picked them up. Shouyou’s mouth moved too fast and, before he could even consider what he was saying, the elemental took their hands on his own so Tobio would stop the scratching. 

“We can share the place! Natsu and I can help you with the people stuff and all.”

“I don’t need your help with people stuff!” Tobio lashed out though a little quieter this time, then finally looked at him straight in the eyes. “But I suppose I can accept it.”

Their face then was probably more accurately described as less of a frown, but Shouyou could swear he saw a little smile there somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> WB notes!
> 
> Hinata is an elemental, which is a specific kind of fae with affinity to fire, in his and Natsu's case  
> Tobio is [spoilers] a shadow being, though they don't quite know that themself.  
> Daichi is very tired of getting dragged into problems that could be solved without him, but such is the fate of a community leader
> 
> Many kisses, hope to see ya here for more!


End file.
